


There's Nobody Better Than You

by caterdiamond



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterdiamond/pseuds/caterdiamond
Summary: It was late at night, who knows how late. The dorm was asleep - well, hopefully. It is against the rules to be out of bed this late.A silent knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. The knock was almost too quiet - like someone knocked and immediately regretted it upon seeing the time, or didn't wish to wake Trey up.Lucky for them, Trey was awake.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 23





	There's Nobody Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i wrote into my notes as something short not expecting to write this much so i'm gonna apologize in advance if there's any errors

Trey's had a crush on Cater for a decent amount of time to be able to admit it isn't just puppy love. He knows that he's head over heels for Cater, but he won't say it out loud. He can tell Cater isn't as happy as he comes off to be, but Trey doesn't want to see it. He noticed, but he doesn't say anything. Cater says it was a bad habit he had, but he can't help it. Trey's able to put pieces together easily but he doesn't know how to tell people that he knows something about them, especially if it's something they're trying to keep secret. 

Cater is like this - he hides a lot of things from everyone, and Trey knows. He doesn't want to accidentally out Cater to everyone, so he keeps his mouth shut, but that won't stop him from worrying. Worrying is something he does a lot, being neglected by his parents as a child and having to raise his siblings basically by himself has caused him to worry about his siblings a lot. He knows he's not an actual father, and to his dismay, he knows his siblings basically grew up without proper parental figures in their life. All he can do is hope he was enough for them to be at least a little happy. 

Cater.. Cater, to Trey, is like a piece of art in the museum - following the "look but don't touch" policy. Trey can look at Cater and smile at him all he wants, but he can't get close. If Trey gets too friendly with Cater, Cater backs off. Cater always seems to have an escape route when someone is getting too close to him. It's clear, Trey's noted, Cater doesn't want to get attached to people. And that right there breaks Trey's heart - he doesn't know what's happened to Cater to make him not want to get too attached. He rather stay out of people's private lives and let them tell Trey when they're ready - or not tell him at all, but the thought of Cater carrying all this emotional turmoil and covering it all up with a smile eats him up. 

And as much as Cater is apart of the "look don't touch" policy, it can only leave Trey to yearn, because he went and caught feelings for him. Trey can only imagine holding him while they fall asleep and waking up in each other's embrace. Being able to tuck stray hairs behind Cater's ear, greeting Cater with a kiss on the cheek everyday. When they sit next to each other, Trey has to hold himself back from gently taking Cater's hand in his and kissing his knuckles. He wants to see how much he can fluster Cater, he really does. But he doesn't want to push him too far. Seeing at how Cater will push away any opportunity that can be taken to get close to someone, Trey would hate to make him uncomfortable. 

So, Trey has resulted to giving Cater soft smiles and staying by his side. It's clear Cater needs a friend who will stay by him, but he's scared of making one. But scared of what? Trey can only wonder.. possibly Cater has been abandoned or betrayed in the past leaving him to be scared of becoming attached. The idea of that only worries Trey further. 

It was late at night, who knows how late. The dorm was asleep - well, hopefully. It is against the rules to be out of bed this late. Trey wishes he could fall asleep but he was too busy worrying himself about things that might not even be true. He slipped an arm under his pillow and stared into the dark room. He'll fall asleep eventually, he just needs to wait, right? A silent knock on the door disrupted his thoughts. The knock was almost too quiet - like someone knocked and immediately regretted it upon seeing the time, or didn't wish to wake Trey up. 

Lucky for them, Trey was awake. He sat up to grab his glasses and slip them on his face and said 'come in' loud enough so whoever was there could here him. There was hesitation, Trey almost assumed they left or he was hearing things, but he heard the door knob turn and watched as the door opened. He squinted a little - even with his glasses it was too dark to make out who was standing there. 

"Trey.. Sorry if I woke you," Trey could recognize Cater's voice from a mile away. Cater seemed as if he wanted to say more, but stopped himself and looked off to the side. 

"Hey," Trey made sure to make his voice soft enough to soothe Cater, "if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I don't care how late it is. I'm here to listen if you're comfortable." Trey could see Cater's shoulders relax, at least he relaxed him a little bit. Cater put his a usual bright and cheery smile and brushed the thought away, "Ah, it's nothing Trey! Don't worry, ehe!" 

"Cater." Cater was just about to walk away when he realized how serious Trey sounded, he swallowed a little and smiled at Trey in an attempt to reassure him. "What happened? You can talk to me if you need to. Not everyday someone wanders into your room in the middle of the night - especially when Riddle could off your head if he sees you up," he tried to say his last sentence in a playful tone, though with how often people take his jokes seriously he wouldn't be surprised if Cater didn't know if he was being serious or not. 

"... It's nothing, just a nightmare.." Cater's voice got a little quieter and he lifted a hand up to play with a strand of his hair, "I wanted to... I wanted to see if you were still here. It's just a silly old nightmare, Trey, don't worry about i-" Trey cut Cater off, "Would you like me to get you some water and turn a light on?" Trey has dealt with helping his siblings through the panic of waking up from a nightmare before, trying to soothe Cater should be no different.

Cater nodded before he stopped, realizing Trey may have trouble seeing him in the dark, "Yeah, I'd like that." Trey got up and turned his room light on. He patted his bed, inviting Cater to sit down. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to get you a glass of water from the kitchen." Trey gave Cater his usual soft and reassuring smiles, Cater could only nod and smile back as he sat down on Trey's bed. 

Trey's bed was soft and warm, maybe that's because Trey was just recently laying in it, but either way he enjoyed the warmth. Moments passed before Trey came back with a glass of water and handed it to Cater. Cater took the glass in both of his hands and gave Trey a smile that showed off his fang. Trey smiled back and sat down next to Cater on his bed. The two sat in silence, Cater occasionally taking sips of the water. 

Trey decided to break their silence, "Cater, if you don't mind me asking: you said you 'wanted to see if I was still here', I believe. What exactly was your nightmare about to make you so worried for me?" 

Cater took another sip of the water then looked down. He stayed silent for a moment, "I don't want to sound mean here, but I do mind you asking." His voice, Trey noted, wasn't his usually cheery voice. Like he was too tired and too scared to put on his usual mask. Trey nodded, "That's alright. You don't have to tell me," Trey cautiously put an arm around Cater, waiting to see if Cater seemed uncomfortable with the touch. Trey concluded that he seemed fine with it and kept his arm there. "I'm here for you either way." 

They sat in silence for a while before Cater put the glass of water down on Trey's nightstand and leaned into him. Trey's breath caught in his chest for a moment; Cater has his head resting on Trey's shoulder. They never really had this much physical contact before besides the occasional playful shoulder bump or high five Cater would give him. It's clear Cater just needed Trey to be here right now; so Trey complied and held Cater close. 

Trey ended up resting his eyes for a bit but when he opened them he noticed Cater fell asleep. Trey felt all warm and soft at the sight of Cater asleep in his arms. It felt domestic, and Trey loved that. He tried to keep in his brain that they're not a couple but the moment felt so good and right he couldn't stop himself from smiling. He leaned over to turn the light off and gently moved the two in a more comfortable position. Cater was nice and secure in Trey's arms, and Trey couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
